List of lists of compatible ratings and reviews by compatible noun/Level 3
Material Girl (Madonna, #2 in 1985) (5000 points) 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ One word to describe this song, BAD***! Long live Madonna! Whoo! This is great! *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ Same opinion as Sophie, 80's forever! Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) (5010 points) Maple Town 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ This and the Little Koala are my two favorite shows on Nick Jr. that aired in the late 1980's. Too bad it was replaced by Fred Penner's Place. *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ My imaginary twin sister and I want to go there! It will be our favorite place to be! Resident Evil series (5030 points) 8-10 *Nicole Birou-Jennings (age 22) Deluxe Fried Otterz (Sophie the Otter's dub) (5060 points) 1-4 *1: **Oksana Velykzahinka (age 25) ~ HOW DARE YOU USE MY WORK AS YOUR TOOL!!! HOW F***ING DARE YOU!!! *3: **Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) ~ Nein Kommentar, looks like UMF was picked up by 4Kids. 5-7 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ Reicheru, seriously?! At least the disgustingness has been taken away. And I did my dub just for payback to Oksana. And it is not as creepy as the original. Someday, I will force Oksana to watch my dub of her episode. The Wuzzles (5100 points) 8-10 *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ Whoo, they got originality, livin' with a split personality! I love this show! Catchy theme song? Check! Original concept? Check! Humor? Check! *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ I love this show as much as my imaginary twin sister! The Wuzzles (Freak Foor dub) (5150 points) 1-4 *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ As much as I am a fan of the cartoon, this is a big fat DISGRACE! IT'S TOO DISGUSTING! NOT IN FRONT OF YOUR KIDS! Firffels (5210 points) 8-10 *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ I don't care if it ripped off the Wuzzles! It's awesome as well! I wish there was a crossover between the two franchises. Unstoppable Missy Floorz (Sophie the Otter's dub) (5280 points) Adventures of the Little Koala (5360 points) 1-4 *Giuseppe Todaro (age 22) ~ I wish I could cause Mt. B****knife to topple over this stupid Australian town because Roob**** Koala is an A**hole! THIS ANIME IS THE WORST CHILDREN'S ANIME EVER! *Stacie Todaro (age 19) ~ IF THIS ANIME EVER MADE A RETURN TO TV, I WILL TRY TO REPLACE IT WITH FREAK FOOR DUBS OF SUPERNANNY: THE THEORY OF TIME VIDEOS! 8-10 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ I watched many of the anime's episodes, and they were interesting! Hope this show made a return on TV to The Hub in the US and on Family in Canada (which is the channel Disney programming airs on in Lake Hoohaw in my country), since the latter will be acquired by DHX Media soon! *Marilou the Otter (age 14) ~ This is hardcore! Nick Jr. was at its peak in the 80's! Seven Cooperz, One Barrel (5450 points) 1-4 *Sophie the Otter (age 13) ~ This parody of 2 Girls, 1 Cup is so nauseating! Don't look at this episode. *Marilou the Otter (age 14) *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) *Another Giuseppe Todaro *Another Reicheru ~ "甘い神！私は気絶するつもりです！このビデオではないとしても1垣間見る、皆さん！" (Translation:Sweet Kami! I'm going to faint! Not even one glimpse at this video, everyone!) *Another Alessandro Todaro ~ "Questo è grave, e non ho mai voluto guardare a questa rip-off di un altro video già male di nuovo!" (Translation: "This is gross, and I don't ever want to look at this rip-off of another already bad video again!") 8-10 *Oksana Velykazhinka (age 25) ~ This is gonna be a funny one. It's like a parody of 2 Girls, 1 Cup, but much better. It's about seven barrel makers and one barrel. I am designing it to convice the world to avoid putting stuff in their mouths again. Squidward's Suicide (5550 points) 1-4 *Kayla Birou - away screaming *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (age 20) Category:Lists